Death, Darkness, Light and Love
by Scarlett the Squiddy
Summary: Morgana and Lucy lose their sister Morgause, their mother goes mad so they go and live with Morgana and Lucy's difficult father Uther who is used to an obeying son not rebellious daughters. Lucy is only 14 so things are bound to get interesting Mergana central (Merlin x Morgana), slight Arwen (Arthur x Gwen/Guinevere), Lucy(Oc)xGwaine T for romance, death/situation and language
1. A New Beginning

Chapter one: A New Beginning.

**A.N: Hello my fine readerzz XD I'm Scarlett and MerlinxMorgana is a huge obsession for me at the moment so I decided 'Let's write a fanfic.'** **so here we are with my first chapter. Over 2000 words. I overachieved here, a lot.**

**Now, this chapter is just explanation. Merlin is not even in this chapter, it may get a little boring but I promise to update quite a bit, if I don't, rant at me over pm please X3 **

**One final note, Lucy is my OC. She is Morgana's sister, but I think that becomes quite obvious very quicky :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, it would basically be Mergana, Mergana, Mergana. Lucy wouldn't need to be an OC, she would exist and Morgana wouldn't have turned evil. I do not claim to own it :(**

**I hope you enjoy**

Morgana Le Fey, well Pendragon now, stood inside a bus shelter with her, surviving, sister, Lucy. They were huddled close together, faces torn and weak, the heavy rain, mirroring their emotions as it poured down uncontrollably, soaking them. They had not had a good few months. Lucy was the younger, at 14, while her older sister was nearing 20. Both had similar facial features, pale, with the same piercing greeny grey eyes and long flowing black hair. Lucy was almost the same height as her sister, shorter only by two or so inches. The two of them were as close as twins, but there had once been three.  
Morgause Le Fay, their oldest sister was the third. She had been killed in a car crash not six months beforehand and the 26 year olds memory still haunted the sisters, much sadness had come from her death. Morgause had always been their mothers favourite, it was painfully obvious so when she died, it was a massive shock. Their mother, Vivienne(AN: unsure of spelling), had never been so upset, not even when their father(or so they thought), Gorlois, died. Both Lucy and Morgana demanded answers, they were sick of their mothers favouritism, even in the death of their sister, and all hell was revealed. Neither had ever met their father. The remaining Le Fay sisters were in fact only half sisters to the dead one. Their father was not Gorlois, but a man named Uther Pendragon, an old friend of Gorlois and their mothers. They were shocked and angry, they had loved Gorlois and he thought they were his daughters, but their mother was unfaithful and not only cheated, not only had a child with another man but had two. They couldn't believe it but what was to be done? Nothing... Until their mothers mental health began to deteriorate. Depression took over her mind and she began less and less able to care for her children, to the point where all she would do all day was sit in their kitchen and stare blankly out of the window. Morgana and Lucy tried their hardest but they couldn't look after her like this. She lost her job and Morgana's small job was hardly going to pay enough to keep three people going. So one day, Morgana called a doctor. Their mother was taken, kicking and screaming, to a mental asylum, where she would get help and councelling to recover. The girls, however, were a major problem. They were too old for care, well Lucy wasn't but Morgana refused to leave her, and their mother would say nothing. The girls had told the people about their father but they were unwilling to send the girls to a person they didn't know, as they had no idea about their mothers past connections to him, as the girls didn't know. However, on the second day, after nothing but silence, as the girls were saying their final goodbyes, their mother said this.  
"Your father and I were something once, we were in love and sure to marry, until he met Ygraine, the mother of his son, Arthur. She died in childbirth and, while Gorlois was away, we spent much time together. That is how you were born Morgana. Gorlois had no idea you weren't his." She said to her. "Then, almost six years later, Gorlois was in an accident, you remember Morgana? You went to stay with your aunt. Well, Uther looked after me a-and... That's where, you, Lucy, came from." She carried on and grabbed Morgana's hands, oblivious to the watching eyes of the doctors and the police. "Find him! Find your father! I beg you!" She yelled, before going into hysterics, reducing Lucy to tears. Morgana and her mother were yanked apart as the girls were rushed out of the room, their mother, screaming hysterically, writhing on the floor.  
Less than a month later, after further information extraction and long deliberation, the two girls were finally sent to Colchester to go and live with their father, the one they had only spoken to on the phone, and only a handful of times. They were not ready and they didn't want to be, their farewell with their mother was short and tearful, the wreck in the white room hardly recognised them. Morgana was strong, only shedding a few tears, but Lucy was a mess, her eyes streaming, mascara running, screaming for her mother to come back. She had cried the whole way on the train to Colchester, snuggling into her sisters shoulder sadly. All Morgana could do was hug her sister sympathetically and glare at the people starring at her.  
So here they were, waiting for the bus that would go to a stop within walking distance of their house.  
'House... New house...' Morgana thought sadly, neither of them wanted a new house, new life, new school for Lucy, new job for Morgana.  
The bus arrived and the two of them clambered on, avoiding the gaze of the other passengers, cuddling into each other self conciously. The bus stopped not twenty minutes later and the two sisters, with all their bags, stumbled off the bus and begun walking to the mansion-like house up the end of the street, her father was quite rich aparently. They got there and Morgana knocked shyly on the door. A man answered the door, their 24 year old half brother, Arthur. He was rather tall, taller than either of them, with slightly messy blonde hair and eyes the color of a stormy sky, a dark blue crossed with a stormy grey. He took one look at his soaking sisters before standing aside and letting them in.  
"Morgana and Lucy, right? We've been expecting you." He greeted as his father came down the stairs.  
"Ah, Morgana, Lucy!" The man said warmly, speeding up and enveloping them in both in a tight hug.  
"I always knew that my daughters would be beautiful!" He said, pulling away with a smile.  
Morgana, however, glared at him dangerously.  
"Gorlois was more a father to us than you'll ever be." She said, putting an arm around Lucy. "It will be a long time before we can even stand to call you our father, so don't call us your daughters, Uther Pendragon. You abandoned us for your own silly pride." She continued, spitting out the words like they were venom in her mouth.  
Uther was taken back, unsure of what to say. After a while of awkward silence he looked towards his son before saying.  
"Arthur, show them to their rooms."  
"Yes father." He replied before turning to his sisters. "Follow me." He said, leading them up the stairs.  
Morgana followed, holding her sisters hand comfortingly.  
"We'll be okay." She whispered. "You'll see."  
She smiled down at Lucy who smiled back.  
"Have you seen the size of this place, we're going to have so much fun here, and when our mothers well again, we can leave, okay?" Morgana carried on and Lucy nodded vigourously, a slight tear escaping her eye, which her sister wiped away, before turning back to their half brother.  
He lead them to two adjoining rooms. The left of which was coloured in a dark green, but not a horrible dark green, a natural, calming and beautiful dark green which made it look like it was made out of nature its self, the other, the right, dark blue, like the color of the evening sky when the sunset has deserted it. Both the rooms were quite big, but not massive, maybe four meters by five meters and both were identical. The sisters entered the green one, and the girls saw that there was a door, Lucy opened it, being the more inquisitive of the two, and found it lead to the blue room next door. She stood in awe, gazing at the beauty. She turned to her sister and as their eyes locked, they knew which room the other wanted. Lucy ran into the blue room, and out of the door, where she found Arthur, struggling up the stairs with their bags. She giggled slightly as he nearly fell back with their weight. His face, previously twisted with effort, relaxed back to normal as he slammed the sisters suitcases down with a relieved sigh.  
'Why do girls have to have so many damned clothes?!' He wondered, shaking his head.  
Lucy and Morgana took their suitcases with a smile and dragged them into their rooms to unpack.  
Not long after they had finished, the huge grandfather clock in the hall chimed, it was 6 o'clock. The two girls wandered downstairs, greatful for the heat of the radiator that they had not had in their old home.  
Morgana distinctly remembered her and Morgause, wrapped around their baby sister, trying deserately to keep her warm on a winter day similar to the one they were having. She recalled her sisters slim and beautiful face, the way her curly blonde hair fell elegantly over her slim shoulders and how her own black hair contrasted so deeply.  
She shuddered, a small tear falling from her eye at the thought of her sister. Morgause was the best sister she could have hoped for, despite her stubborness, arrogance and lust for power, she was kind hearted to the ones she loved, good at arguing a point, and always stood up for what she believed in, the last of which, herself and Lucy had also inherited. She pulled out her family photo, from when she was nine, from her pocket. Fiffteen year old Morgause, three year old Lucy and both her mother and father starred at her from the slightly crinkled paper. She felt more tears coming and bent her head down, face in hands. Soon enough, she felt her younger sisters small, thin arms wrap around her body, a wet face pressed on uer shoulder. Morgana wrapped her arms around her sister protectively.  
"I want Mummy and Daddy and Morgause back Morgana..." Lucy cried, sounding like a four year old who had lost her favourite toy down the drain and knew it could never be recovered.  
"As do I sister..." She whispered, in a stronger voice than she felt or anticipated.  
"Uther will never be my Father." Lucy cried, her tears, once again, streaming. "G-Gorlois was my Father."  
Morgana nodded, knowing her sister knew she felt the same.  
The rest of the evening passed dismally, everyone low in spirits but Arthur, who had sense enough not to act his emotions at diner(which was, needless to say, almost silent and exceedingly awkward). In truth, the twenty four year old was happy to finally have sisters. They could be entertaining, girls were always, in Arthur's opinion, foreign and intriguing creatures, so he knew they would be plenty of humour to have around the house, especially a lady as strong willed as Morgana seemed. The younger seemed more quiet, shyer. She hadn't said a word to her father nor him, only laughed a little, and yet, he found her more intriguing than the open, Morgana. In fact, there was something odd about them both, more Lucy, but he couldn't ignore the fact that both seemed to have some mysterious quality. A quality he had only ever really noticed in one other, his practical brother, Merlin. Merlin... He would have to have him meet his sisters, maybe then he would find out what these strange feelings were. Yes, he would introduce them to Merlin. He smiled to himself.  
'Better introduce them to Gwen too, and why not Elyan.' He thought, his smile growing wider.  
As soon as diner finished, Arthur got up from the table, took his plate through, and pulled his phone out, attempting to arrange something.  
Meanwhile, Lucy and Morgana made their way back up to their rooms.  
"Sister." Lucy whimpered, sitting on Morgana's bed beside her.  
"Yes." Morgana replied.  
"How shall I ever sleep?"  
"I don't know Lucy..."  
"Will we ever be happy here?"  
"I don't know Lucy..."  
"Will mother ever be well again?"  
"I DONT KNOW LUCY!" She shouted in her frustration, causing her sister to shrink back in fear.  
"I'm sorry Lucy... I just... I'm stressed and worried, that's all." She admitted, wrapping an arm around her sister.  
"We'll be fine Lucy. Why don't you sleep in here, with me, tonight?" She asked with a soft smile.  
Lucy nodded before dashing off, putting on her pyjamas and running back to find Morgana in hers. The two of them curled up in Morgana's bed and Lucy was soon sound asleep. Morgana looked at her and whispered.  
"Don't be scared sister, it's just a new beginning."  
A smile graced her lips, before sleep claimed her too.

**A.N: So... You like? I hope so :/ The plot is an interesting one, I'll tell you that. As for magic, well, their isn't magic as there is in the series but Merlin, Morgana and Lucy do have gifts. Morgana can see subjective glimpses of the future, as she can in the series, but has no other magical properties. You shall have to wait to find Lucy and Merlin's but they will reveal themselves in their own time ;)**

**If you liked it, please review, critique is allowed but constructive only, no flames please, I'm unconfident as it is :/**

**Please follow or favourite or whatever XD Pms are always welcome**

**Thank you**

**Scarlett :D**


	2. Fate or Fortune?

Chapter two: Fate or Fortune?

**A.N: Hello, another boring bit before my story**

**Thank you to AWOL and BrightLight, my friends from another website, I can't PM you like I do everyone else who reviews but I am thanking you guys here ;) Thank you for my other reviews and I hope to get more readers soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. XD**

As per usual, Morgana awoke first. She felt her sister's warm body pressed into her own and sighed lightly, looking at the sleeping girl. She stroked her hair a little, a loose smile making its way onto her face. She loved her sister more than anything else in the world, more than anyone, and she was the closest friend she had left. Both knew this but neither wanted it to be true, even though they knew it was. The worst part of their situation was that they themselves had no control over it what so ever. Morgana had never felt so powerless in her life. All she wanted was her mother, sister and father back, not Uther, Gorlois, so they didn't have to live with this pig, who knew they lived, but did not care to take care of them until he absolutely had to and this disgusted Morgana. She knew she would never do that if she were Uther. He should have visited them in secret to Gorlois, their mother, risked everything for them to see each other. Even if not that then they should have known, been told who their true father was the day Gorlois died and spent time with him then. Not almost ten years after. Her blood boiled at thinking about this and she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists to stop her from leaping out of bed, and beating their guardian senseless. Lucy blinked a few times, looking up to see her sisters face of sheer anger.

"S-sister." She stammered, hating the times when her sister was angry.  
Morgana knew her sister hated her anger, but often he couldn't help it. She exploded, like dynamite, her words flying around, injuring, just like rubble. She wished dearly that she could stop but there was no chance, nothing. Her anger was a part of her, she needed it. Despite this, she unclenched her teeth and fists before getting out of bed.  
"Don't worry about it, I was just thinking." She said with a characteristic smile, not wishing to even further batter her sisters already troubled mind. ~  
Lucy nodded, perplexed. What could have made Morgana so angry? The quieter of the two was always more of a thinker. Morgana was more of a 'Leap first, think later' kind of girl, whereas, Lucy was much more of a girl who would think the whole thing through before doing anything, it was just who she was, cautious and actually, rather unconfident. She had her reasons for being the way she was but now is not the time to be explaining this; they had a big day ahead of them, unknown to them. The two of them got dressed, both in skinny jeans, and reasonably baggy t-shirts. Lucy put on a navy hoodie, Morgana, a black one, and the two went downstairs and into the dining room, where breakfast was all laid out and what a breakfast it was. Countless delicacies coated the rather large dining tables, croissants, pancakes, waffles, toast, crumpets, cereals and a whole range of things the girls had never heard of. "Morgana! Lucy! Come, sit down and enjoy all this delicious food." He boomed, extending an arm welcomingly. Arthur looked up at them with a smile and Lucy smiled back. Morgana just gave him a hard, cold, stare. The two of them sat down, as far away from Uther as possible, which was, unfortunately, only 3 chairs to their left and two to their right. Morgana was opposite Uther and throughout breakfast, every time she got a chance to look up, she glared at him angrily. If looks could kill, Uther would be as dead as a doornail. Lucy was in complete silence, still not saying a word to her father or brother. Morgana saw no oddity in this fact, she was used to silence from her sister, it was quite a common thing. Arthur and Uther, however, were not. It set them on edge, unconsciously, yes, but nevertheless they could tell there was something a little off about her. Morgana too but not as much, but they couldn't put their finger on it. What were these girls hiding? Breakfast finished and instantly Morgana and Lucy began to leave but Uther clapped his hands and they sat down again, a reserved and annoyed sigh coming from the mouths of both girls. Uther looked toward them.  
"Now, today is Sunday, tomorrow is Monday. Lucy, I have enrolled you at the local school, you can start this week or next, I don't care. What do you think?" He asked, almost daring the younger to talk.  
Lucy looked toward her sister who nodded.  
"Next would be fine." She murmured quietly, very shy.  
Uther nodded.  
"Thank you, that's all. Arthur, you'll look after them tomorrow?" He asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yes Father." He said with an obeying nod.  
"Now. I'm going out; I have an out of hours meeting today that I can't miss. I'll see you all later." He explained suddenly before leaving the room, picking up his briefcase and going out of the door, leaving the three alone.  
Morgana had an eyebrow raised and a look of disgust on her face.  
"He always does this." Arthur explained, seeing the look on her face. "He has a very busy job, but I have a few friends coming over, so we'll be fine."  
Morgana laughed a little.  
"It's the fact that this is the first Lucy and I have heard of this!" She spat.  
Arthur nodded.  
"There was not time to tell you yesterday. Sorry." He admitted apologetically.  
Morgana shot him a glare before leaving the room, Lucy following.  
"He's a better father than you think, you'll grow to love him." Arthur shouted after them.  
Morgana turned around, laughing.  
"Well maybe we don't want to grow to love him. Maybe we hate him for what he's done to us. Think about that Arthur Pendragon. He is no father of ours, and never will he be." She said coldly, before turning back around and following her sister.  
'Geez, she's annoying...' He thought to himself before going to his own room, waiting for Merlin, Gwen and Elyan.  
Back in Morgana's room, Lucy was sitting on a chair, a book in her hand, but not really reading it, she was too busy talking to her sister. "Friends. There are gonna be people here. People Morgana... I don't like people..." She quietly fretted.  
"Lucy it's okay! They aren't going to come in and try and talk to us are they?" Morgana scoffed.  
"I guess not, I'm just overreacting, I guess." She muttered.  
The doorbell rang, not twenty minutes later and Arthur opened the door. It was Gwen and Elyan. He greeted them happily, with hugs for Elyan and kisses on the cheek to a now very red-faced Gwen. He allowed them in, explaining about his sisters, their past, their present, their personalities and anything else, so that Gwen and Elyan wouldn't say anything to upset them. After he had finished, Gwen looked towards their bedroom door from the hall sofa they were sitting on.  
"Do we ever get to meet these two?" She asked with a kindhearted smile.  
Arthur nodded slowly before going up the stairs and knocking on their door. Lucy froze in fear and Morgana opened the door.  
"Go away Arthur." She said, monotone, slamming the door.  
"But-"  
"I said GO AWAY!"  
"But-"  
"What part of go away do you not understand?"  
"Morgana listen to me!"  
"No."

"Please!"

"I said NO!"  
"Don't you ever want friends, you can't hang around with your sister forever you know!"  
There was silence. Morgana knew he was right but didn't want to admit it, or leave Lucy alone. "Lucy, what should we do?" She whispered to her sister. Lucy got up and wandered over to the door, opening it bravely.  
"I-I w-will m-meet t-them." She stammered shyly, much to her sister's surprise.  
Morgana had never expected her sister to say yes to that, not by any stretch of the imagination. So Morgana nodded.  
"As will I, you're right Arthur." She admitted before passing him, Lucy at her side, walking towards Elyan and Gwen.  
Both were dark skinned, with the same brown eyes and hair, well, Morgana thought so anyway, Elyan didn't have that much hair. They both looked the sisters up and down a few times before standing to greet them, shaking their hands in turn.  
"Hi, I'm Gwen, this is my brother Elyan." She introduced.  
"Hi." Elyan said cheerfully.  
"My name is Morgana, and this is my sister Lucy." Morgana explained with a small smile.  
Gwen nodded, before sitting down, gesturing for the sisters to do the same. They did as they were advised, sitting together on the couch opposite the brother and sister.  
"So how old are you two?" Gwen asked to break the awkward silence that had fallen.  
"I'm nineteen, almost twenty, Lucy is fourteen." Morgana explained, Lucy gave a nod.

Gwen looked towards Lucy and put a hand over hers.  
"Can you talk? What's the matter?" She asked with a concerned smile.  
Lucy pulled her hands away and glared at Gwen.  
"I'm not a baby! I can talk just fine, I just choose not to, there's nothing 'the matter'." She spat, much like how her sister did, making Gwen jump back, before getting up and storming up the stairs, past Arthur, going into her own room, not Morgana's, slamming her door.  
"Sorry about that Gwen... She hasn't had a good few days and she hates being patronized more than anything, she's just very shy. Let me talk to her." Morgana decided, standing up, however she was stopped by Elyan.  
"No, if she's that shy, she needs to come out of it, and I have an idea, just let me speak to her, okay?" Elyan asked.  
Morgana wasn't sure she wanted someone else trying to comfort her sister but as much as she would hate to admit it, he was right. She did need to be a lot less shy, especially for school, she needed friends again. She couldn't be this shy at school, they would pull her apart. Morgana remembered it clearly. Gorlois' death had made her as shy as Lucy now was, her new classmates, when she started secondary school around six months later, made her life an absolute misery. So she began to come out of her shell. When her class realised why she was the way she was, they were mortified by themselves and apologized over and over again but she still didn't want her sister to go through the same thing. So despite her every instinct that this was not a good idea, she nodded slowly.  
"Fine. But if you upset her, so help me..." She threatened, sitting back down.  
Elyan nodded before walking up the stairs and entering the room she had run into.  
Morgana sighed to herself, terrified.  
Gwen smiled a little. She went to sit next to Morgana.  
"Elyan is good at things like this, they'll be fine, don't worry Morgana." She said comfortingly, sensing Morgana's worry.  
The dark haired girl nodded lightly.  
"I'm just worried, she's all I have left." Morgana sighed, looking at her lap.  
"I understand, Elyan and I lost both our parents, he's all I have left." She revealed sadly.  
Morgana smiled a little, someone who understood parts of how she was feeling. She liked Gwen, she was nice.  
"Thank you Gwen." Morgana said happily.  
"For what?" The girl asked.  
"Showing me that Lucy and I not alone."  
The doorbell rang once more and Arthur opened the door.  
"Merlin, there you are!" He said, hugging the man behind the open door.  
"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, pulling away.  
"Sorry, traffic." Merlin replied.  
"You idiot, you could have rung." Arthur laughed  
"I didn't think of that!"  
The two of them then laughed and Arthur stood aside to let Merlin in, Morgana and Gwen both turned around.  
"Merlin!" Gwen said happily, getting up off the sofa and going to hug Merlin, as they pulled away, he came eye to eye with Morgana, who was looking directly at them. He almost gasped. He had never seen a girl so beautiful, not even his last and only serious girlfriend, Freya. No, he wouldn't think of her, not now. He smiled a little, and got a small smile back.  
As soon as he stepped through the door, Morgana had been taken aback. He was so... There were no words to describe him. His pale skin and short, black hair matching her own in tone, his cobalt colored eyes, contrasting her own green ones, shining brightly as the two of them locked gazes. Morgana looked away instantly, before getting up and stumbling her way into the kitchen. She backed against one of the counters.  
"W-what the... What just happened?" She whispered to herself.

**A.N: And you have to wait for another chapter for them to meet ;P I'm so good at torture. I hope you liked this chapter and continue reading,**

**Again, use your flames for cooking,**

**Thank you!**

**Scarlett xxx**


End file.
